el gran demonio
by cor31
Summary: que pasa cuando el niño de la profesia no lograr traer paz al mundo y muere luchando contra kabuya y un ser le da una segunda oportunidad


capitulo 0 : ** _PROLOGO_**

habia una lucha entre dos seres que sus poderes eran incalculables. una de ellos era la diosa conejo y el otro era naruto que habia visto como todos sus amigos morian a causa de la diosa y el era el unico ya que no que daba nadie. las plantas, los animeles, los humanos se habian extiguido el mundo era un lugar desiertico y solo que daban ellos dos en una lucha que ya lleva mas de una semana

-no me importa si tengo que morir si es para detarte kabuya-decia naruto que estaba completamente agotado

-naruto no tienes oportunidad y rindete de una vez. ya nos haz dado muchos problemas a mi madre y a mi-decia zetso negro

-jamas me rendire. los tengo que vengar a todos, no dejare que su muerte se envano- decia naruto que cada vez se veia mas agitado

-madre acaebos esto de una vez- decia zetzu negro

kabuya solo asentia y se preparaba para atacar naruto cada vez estaba en una situacion peor. pero de repente sintio un que su poder aumentaba mas y mas y poco despues de su mano salio de su mano una espada conforma de adn. zetsu y kabuya que daron en schok al ver esa espada ya que ellos dos la conocia muy bien. esa espada era la de hagaromo aunque no esa espada no la podia destruir la podria dejar muy dañada.

-esto es malo. si no lo matamos rapido las cosa se podran muy dificiles para nosotros- decia zetsu que empezaba estar nervioso

cuando kabuya estaba apunto de atacar pero sentio por pirmera vez miedo ya que la espada se hacia mas y mas fuerte.

"gracias amigos por ayudarme" pesaba naruto- ** _HOY TE MATAERE CON LA AYUDA DE TODOS_** \- gritaba naruto mientras se lanzaba al ataque

cuando los dos chocaron con todas su fuerza se destruyeron junto al mundo entero

 **EN EL VACIO**

"en donde estoy " pensaba naruto mientras que estaba en un un lugar que solo habia oscuridad

"estoy muerto, que decepcion, siempre pensaba que cuando uno moria lo recibian unas angales pechugonas" pensaba naruto con lagramas en los ojos (estilo anime)

pero de repente escucho una vos

\- ohh!!!-porfin despiertas- decia la voz misteriosa con un poco de asombro

naruto se movio para ver quien era el que la habia hablado cuando lo vio se pudo ver un poco de asombro y tambien decepcion.ya lo que vio no fue una angel pechugona sino una esfera blanca

-quien eres- pregunto naruto

-quien soy?- quien sabe talvez sea tu

o talvez no o pueda que sea dios o pueda que no o talvez pueda que sea todo a la vez- respondio el ser misterioso

eso solo dejo al rubio aun mas confundido y con los ojos en blanco

-da igual- dijo naruto muy confundido-y porque estoy aqui- preguntado nueva mente el rubio pero sin antes rezar para que esta vez le dijiera de una manera que puediera entender

-a eso yo te traje- respondio el ser misterioso

\- porque- preguntaba naruto todavia muy confundido

-porque lo que paso en tu linea temporal fue muy diferente a lo que ocurre en las otras- respondia el ser misterio a un naruto que cada vez estaba mas confundido

-no entiendo- respodia naruto ya que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza

-muy facil. el las otras lineas temporales cas siempre la ganabas a la diosa conejo con la ayuda de tu amigo sasuke y cumplias tus sueños- en otras - morias o terminas matando a sasuke en su ultima pelea- y en otras- kabuya te mataba y lograba su objetivo. en fin alo que quiero llegar es quesiempre habia un garnador o un perderdor- le respondia ser misterioso a naruto que puedo entender algo

-pero en la tuya fue diferente a las otras lineas temporales que existen, ya que esta no hubo ni un ganador ni un perdedor. y eso en todas las miles de millones de lineas temporales nunca habia pasodo y creo que para que eso vuelva a pasar es casi imposible- le decia el ser misterio un naruto que estaba sacando humo por las orejas

-bueno y para que me cuentas todo esto- le decia un naruto que estaba a punto de deamayarse de lo confundido que estaba

-bueno te voy dar una segunda oportunida para que esta vez si salvez el mundo- le respondia el ser misterioso

-osea que estabe si podre salvar a mis amigos- decia un narutobque estaba a punto de animarse

pero

- **NO-** le dijo a naruto que lo dejo en schok - tu ya fallaste en salvar ese mundo. pero to voy dar una oportunidad en otro mundo que no se utiliza el chakara si no la magia- le decia el ser misterioso

naruto solo podia aceptar muy deprimido

-en el mundo que te voy enviar van haber varias razas. pero tu rencarnaras en un demonio-le respondio el ser miaterioso

-porque en un demonio- le pregunto naruto un poco sorprendido

-pues se supene que los demonios son sere maliginos. peto seria muy dirvetido que uno de esos seres malignos que tanto son temidos salven el mundo- le dijo el ser misterioso a naruto y este no pudo dejar de votar una gota de sudor (estilo anime)

-pero tranquilo no tendras que empezar desde cero ya que yo te voy dar unos cuanto regalos- dijo el ser misterio que hizo sorprender a naruto en gran medida

-el primero sera que podras poser el sharingan y el rinegan, y todos los jutsos que exiatian en tu mundo. y tambien te dare el poder de los nueve bijus pero lastimosamente solo tendras el poder de ellos pero no podras hablar con ellos- le decia el ser misterios a naruto que no podia dejar de sentirse triste por lo ultimo-tambien tendras el poder del diez colas y no importa cuanto tiempo pase siempre tendras la aprencia de un adolecente de 17 años y el tiempo no te afectare o sea podra vivir millones de años y te veras igual seras practicamente inmortal pero si pierde tu corazon o te de capitan moriras o si te desintegran a nivel molecular moriras- termino de decir eso y naruto practicamente quedo impactado

-a y este el ultimo es que te hare hermoso-le dijo el ser misterioso a naruto que quedo impactado

-porque- le preguntaba un naruto sorprendido al ser miaterioso

-a eso por no ser un angel pechuguna es como pedir perdon- le decia una forma sarcastica pero molesta a un naruto que solo podia tragar un poco de baba

-bueno espero que te valla bien en tu aventura- le decia el ser misterioso a naruto

pero ante de que se puedieran despedir naruto dijo

 **-espera!!!!-** le decia naruto un poco aungustiado

-que pasa- que pasa un poco sorprendido

-me puedes explicar todo desde el comiezo. es que no entendi casi nada- con una sorisa y rascandose la nuca le decia naruto al ser miaterioso

y este le saliron varias gotas de sudor

 **DESPUES DE OTRAS 5 EXPLICACIONES**

 **-largate yaaaaa!!!!** le gritaba el ser misteriso muy furiosamente iclusibe le esban empezando a salir venas en su figura redonda

-aaddioss- le decia un naruto con la cara palida temblando de miedo

y sono un "puff" y desaparecio dejando solo al ser misterioso

"o se me olvidar decirle que le hiba a quitar sus memoria bueno es que importe mucho" pensaba el ser misterioso

 **INFRAMUNDO** enfrente de un olfanato habia una canasta con un bebe hay dentro y de repente salieron dos mujeres al ver al niño

-mira hermana hay un bebe hay- dijo la hermana menor

-vamos y miramos - decia la hermana mayor

pero cuando las dos se asomaron a ver el bebe de cerca que daron sorprendidas al ver el bebe dentro de hay porque solo habia una palabra que lo describia y era " **hermoso** "

sus ojos eran azules pero eran mas claros que cielo. tenia un hermoso pelo dorado, tambien tenia tres vigotes en que da lado de sus cachetes que lo hacian ver mas lindo y sus rasgo faciales eran perfectos

las hermanas cuando se recuperaron del schok vieron un papel que decia

"mi nombre es **NARUTO**

-hermana que hacemos-pregunto la hermana menor

-no lo podemos dejar aqui tirado debemos entra y hacer que conozca su nuevo hogar- decia la hermana mañor

y hace es como comienza de nuestro ninja rubio demonio?

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


End file.
